


【兵摄】狗先生今天开始入住！（10）

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 4





	【兵摄】狗先生今天开始入住！（10）

ep10：摄津过敏

“你是一只与众不同的狗，知道为什么吗？”  
十座从狗窝里懒洋洋地坐起来，下巴搭在狗窝边缘，小小的脑袋，大大的疑惑。  
万里从身后拿出一张卡片，献宝一样在十座眼前晃了两下，说：“因为你是第一位拥有蛋糕店钻石VIP的狗！”  
十座脖子一抬，叼走了那张卡片，放到窝里用爪子掀来掀去的玩了一会儿，脚爪一挪，把卡片踹了出去，紧接着脑袋上就挨了一个暴栗，敲得它呜咽一声，变成了人形。  
好吃好喝地养了一段时间，十座又壮实了不少，变成人形时更加明显，身上的肌肉块鼓鼓涨涨，力气和饭量也增大很多。狗窝当然容不下这样一个大高个子，他睡久了，双腿还有些虚浮，往前一扑就将踮脚蹲着的万里结结实实地扑到了地板上。狗扑主人是很平常的互动，他也喜欢那样和万里玩，万里一开始嫌弃他，抗拒他，后来慢慢地习惯了，有时候还会抱着他在地上滚两圈，偶尔也疯疯架闹一闹。不过变成人形就不一样了，一来十座自己因为要时刻模仿和揣测普通人类的行为因而做事说话都拘谨小心，而万里也很难将变成人的十座和平时的大狗视为一体，因此面对人形的十座时会表现得有些笨拙和不知所措。  
这是十座久违地以人类的躯体贴近万里，肌肤相贴，呼吸相撞的时候仿佛之前一直耿耿于怀的那道墙突然就溃散了，十座没心思去协调平伸长变形的四肢，本能战胜了理智，他像往常一样用下巴和脖子去蹭万里的肩膀，鼻腔和喉咙发出呜咽声。万里曲起一条腿，一只手推十座的肚子，一只手推他的脑袋，躲避舔舐和轻咬。  
一切都和平常一样，闲散的周末，爪痕刮花的地板，无意义的玩闹。  
摄津被折腾累了，背上出了汗，他揪着十座的后颈将他从自己身上扒开，翻到另一边喘气，说：“你太重了！不玩了！”  
他背对着十座侧躺，沾了汗水的薄衫贴着背，下摆掀起了一点，露出一段腰背。十座顺着那点裸露的皮肤将手伸进万里衣服里，汗水有点黏，他将布料撑开，让干燥的空气灌进去，手指碰到万里背上的皮肤，万里朝前缩了一下，说：“都出汗了啊。”  
万里拍开十座的手从地板上起来，脱掉衣服去浴室冲澡，隔着浴室门对十座说：“今晚吃咖喱吧，冰箱里有速食的，你用微波炉加热就行。”  
十座的生活技能学习有条不紊地进行着，厨艺方面，虽然目前只到使用微波炉的地步，但万里已经很满意，他送给十座一本微波炉菜谱，并承诺只要十座能够学会做上面所有的菜，就考虑在家里添置一台烤箱。  
两人吃完了咖喱，十座舔盘子的习惯根生蒂固，变成人形时也忍不住想舔。万里敲过他很多次，以至于十座每次捧着盘子都隐隐觉得脑袋痛，他只好用勺子一点点地将盘子刮干净，洗碗的时候趁万里不注意偷偷摸摸地再舔一遍。  
收拾好后，万里便冲他扬了扬手里的钥匙，示意他准备出门遛达。十座不紧不慢地去了趟洗手间，出来的时候变回原形，万里给他扣上牵引绳，揣着钥匙和他刚用十座的名字办的蛋糕卡出了门。  
入春后外出活动的人群变多了，一路上见到不少追逐嬉闹的小孩子，还有出门散步的老人和年轻情侣，当然，像万里这样牵着宠物出门的人也不少。万里一到公园便放长了绳子，不过十座却没有像平常那样立马冲出去，而是贴着万里的腿埋着头蹭来蹭去。万里觉得奇怪，蹲下来拍了它的屁股，说：“怎么了？不舒服？”  
十座甩了甩尾巴否认，将头放到万里膝盖上。  
万里摸了摸它的耳朵，站起来拉紧绳子，说：“我们转一圈就回家。”  
他们沿着公园湖边小路走了一圈，一路上十座兴致都不高，贴着万里的腿一步也不肯走远，停下休息时也很不安，躲在万里脚边不安地动。万里加快了脚程，回到家的时间比平常早了很多。  
回到家十座便直奔狗窝，万里锁好门，对他吼道：“喂！你没洗爪子！”  
说着便走过去捞十座的脖子，想把它拽起来拉进浴室，不料十座异常地奋力挣扎，甚至忍不住吠了两声。万里对他的反应很不满，火气也蹿了上来，两人一番揪扯，十座扭头含了万里一口，犬齿在万里的腕骨上磕出了印子。万里吃痛，松开十座，握着手腕蹲下来，脸痛得皱到一起：“你干嘛啊！？”  
十座后知后觉，连忙扑过去舔万里的手，万里松开手指露出被咬的地方，没有明显渗血，但隐约看得见皮下的血丝。十座舔了舔伤口，抬起头讨好地碰万里的下巴，万里捧着它的脖子，一低头便发现了十座充血变得发红的生殖器。  
他愣了愣，问道：“你发情了？”  
十座猛地趴到了地板上。

房间里只剩下十座粗重又急促的呼吸声，万里快速浏览了一遍网上关于宠物发情的帖子，放下手机摸了摸趴在自己面前的大狗的头。  
“是不是路上被发情的母狗诱导发情的啊？明明之前都很正常，”万里想了想，说，“难道现在去做绝育？”  
十座抬起头：？  
万里连忙解释：“网上说的啊！你别看我！”  
十座钻进他怀里不安地扭动身体，万里从未见过它这样难受，看着时钟叹了口气：“现在去也预约不到宠物店了。”  
他安抚着十座的背，说：“你们······你们不会自己解决的吗？比如说，自己搓一搓舔一舔什么的······”  
十座一脸迷茫。  
“我操我在说些什么······”万里捂着脸，“难道要我帮你？”  
他睁开一只眼快速地扫了一眼十座的那玩意儿，脸更红了，他迈不过心理上那道坎：“不行不行，我下不了手！”  
十座依旧窝在他怀里，但万里明显感觉到它在挤压自己的腿和地板之间的缝隙，一边拱一边发出哼声。万里瞬间炸毛，揪着十座的项圈将他拎出来，冷不防就对上十座湿漉漉的眼睛。它知道自己做错事惹万里生气，但自己又不舒服，忍不住，什么办法也没有，做什么都不对。  
万里对着这样的十座发不起来火，他抱了抱它，说：“变成人形吧。”

万里把十座拉进了浴室，关上门，没开灯，只有月光透过半开的百叶窗漏进一点光线，他让十座坐在地板上，贴近地面会让十座感到安全。十座靠着墙望着万里拿着沐浴液走过来，分开自己的双腿，站到了自己腿间。  
毛巾都是湿的，万里没找到称手的布条，于是扒掉了十座的体恤，揪成一条蒙住了他的眼睛。十座大概知道万里要做什么，不敢发出声音，也不敢做出什么举动，顺从地低头让万里在后脑勺系好结。随后万里的手滑到了他的大腿，托着他的膝窝让他曲起了腿。万里坐了下来，分开腿，从他两条腿间伸了过去，脚背碰到了他的臀侧。接着万里便松开了他的裤头，拉下拉链将沾了点浴液的手伸了进去。  
万里将性器从裤子里释放出来，捏了捏头部，拇指顺着冠状沟走了一道，然后握住柱身摸到下面。十座并拢腿，膝盖碰到万里的手臂，万里手上的动作停了，十座连忙将腿分开，小声地说：“对不起。”  
万里没说话，一只手揉搓着柔软的囊袋，另一只手覆上了性器顶端，随后便来回动作起来。他掌握不好力度，跟着以往自己弄的感觉走，想了想又添了几分力，不时碰一下顶端的小口。十座埋着头喘气，声音从喉咙里滚出来，火烧过一样，连呼吸都滚烫，脖子上的经脉也凸现起来，随着胸腔的起伏时浮时沉。他不自觉地又收紧了腿，万里没停，任他将自己紧紧箍住，只是在他忍不住将手伸到自己身上时喝止他：“手！”  
十座难耐地哼了一声，把手收回去背到身后，作为给自己的补偿，他允许自己将头贴近万里的肩膀，发现万里没有拒绝后内心小小地雀跃了一番。万里的动作变得很重很快，十座的手指绞在一起，在手心留下划痕和指甲印，万里的指甲边缘不小心擦过了性器顶端，突如其来的快感直冲天灵盖，十座吼了一声，手指一紧，在虎口划了一道。手上刺剌剌地痛，十座把手举到眼前，他看不见，倒是让万里瞧见了红印。万里摸了摸十座的手指，拉着他握住性器，教他上下撸动。性器在涨大，万里闭上眼，感受到十座在无意识地舔自己，湿热的呼吸从肩窝蓄到耳后，侧脸躲闪的时候便让十座舔到了他同样湿润的眼尾和耳鬓。  
万里不知道十座是什么时候将手伸到了自己的后背，撩起衣服下摆贴着肉往上摸，摸到他下午碰过的位置便不再继续，摊开手掌粗鲁地揉搓掌心覆盖的那块皮肤，很烫，很热。万里觉得那里一定红了，不止那一处，也许全身都快红了，他感觉到热度从后背向全身快速蔓延，然后他便意识到自己也勃起了。  
身体的反应让他突然感到无可名状的悲哀和无助，他整个人松懈下来，被十座托着背摁到了自己身上。万里握着十座性器的手被十座带着粗鲁地动作，十座的手指挤压他的指节和指缝，他的手指与性器贴得更紧更凶，就好像……就好像他的手指在被十座的手和性器同时奸淫、就好像……就像他在被十座诱惑着承认彼此的性欲。  
他摸着十座手臂上、背上的肌肉，摸到他绷紧的腰腹，摸到他紧实的臀，然后摸到那条尾巴，那条迅速缠住他手腕的尾巴。  
“我在做什么……”万里把头埋到十座肩膀上，嘴里不断重复，“你是什么，你是谁……你是……谁啊……”  
他染上一点哭腔，张嘴一口咬在了十座脖子上，痛感传到大脑皮层的同时，十座低低地吼了一声，随后粘稠的液体便顺着两人交缠的手指滑了下去，两人的下巴和锁骨上也溅到了些许。  
万里松开了手，嘴唇贴到了十座肩膀上，说：“我在做什么啊……”  
十座收拢小腿，伸长手臂，将万里紧紧地圈进自己怀里，他看不见万里的眼睛，便去蹭去嗅他汗湿的发尾，舌头啄吮肩颈侧耳的皮肤。他抱着万里，在他耳边低低地喊了一句：“摄津。”


End file.
